kaptein_sabeltannfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga (1998-1999)
pirat og Kaptein Sabeltann. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]]Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga er en familieforestilling spilt i Kjuttaviga amfiteater i 1998 og 1999. Forestillingen er en sammenslåing av de to første historiene, Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga og Kaptein Sabeltann og Hemmeligheten i Kjuttaviga. Fra del en til del to skiftes skuespillerne som spiller Pinky og Sunniva ut. Dette er for å markere at et det har gått noen år siden sist. I tilegg så blir mannskapet utvidet med Langemann, Pysa, Benjamin, og Odin i andre akt av forestillingen. Denne forestillingen er den lengste i Sabeltannhistorien, og varte i omlag to timer. Dette var den siste forestillingen alle skuespillerne fra originalstaben var med. Handling I første akt møter vi noen av landkrabbene i Kjuttaviga for første gang. Her møter vi . Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]] får hjelp av noen sjørøvere. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]] Ruben. Han har store deler av sitt liv vært sjømann, men en dag når han var ute og seilte med skuta sin Gorine og la til havn i Kjuttaviga, så gikk han i land og likte seg så godt der, at han bosatte seg og startet sin egen skipshandel. Nesten vegg-i-vegg med Ruben bor Tante Bassa hvor hun driver sitt eget lille vertshus. Tante Bassa er kjent for alle de gode oppskriftene sine. Hun er en koselig men fornuftig kvinne som vet å sette ned foten om noe truer det og de hun er glad i. I vertshuset til Tante Bassa bruker vesle Sunniva å hjelpe til. Hun er en ung jente som liker spenning og eventyr. Det beste hun vet er når Ruben forteller historier og skrøner fra tiden sin som sjømann. Hun liker å bade og hjelpe Tante Bassa med matlagingen, men føler seg litt ensom . Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]]innimellom, ettersom hun har ingen på sin egen alder å leke med. Kjuttaviga er en liten og fredelig landsby som man kommer til om man seiler fra Grashavet og inn igjennom det trange sundet som kalles Nåløyet. Ruben beskriver Kjuttaviga som «...det fineste stedet på jord...». Det var i lagunen ved Kjuttaviga at sjørøverkongen Grusomme Gabriel grunnstøtte med skuta si etter en forferdelig storm for 126 år siden. Det sies at han begravde skatten sin et sted i Kjuttaviga. En fantastisk gullskatt som selveste Kaptein Sabeltann vil gjøre alt for å få kloa i. En dag når vesle Sunniva bader i lagunen, finner hun et gammelt skattekart ombord i vraket av Grusomme Gabriels gamle skute. Hun viser kartet til Ruben, og de bestemmer seg for å dra på skattejakt. Kartet viser nemlig hvor Grusomme Gabriels gullskatt ligger begravet i Kjuttaviga. Landkrabbene aner fred og ingen fare og gjør seg klar til å dra på skattejakt, men samtidig får sjørøverne vite om kartet og skatten. Kaptein Sabeltann og to av hans menn, Pelle pirat og Pinky, også kalt «verdens yngste sjørøver», gjør seg klar til å slå kloa i Grusomme Gabriels skatt, og de vil gjøre alt for å få tak i den. I andre akt har gått et par år siden Kaptein Sabeltann forsvant fra Kjuttaviga etter å ha tapt fektekampen mot sjømannen Ruben. Fra den dagen ble igjen godt å leve for våre venner. Tante Bassa er så lettet og glad at hun går omkring å traller og synger i vertshuset sitt nesten hele dagen. Vesle Sunniva har blitt en liten forelsket dame i løpet av sommeren, i Rubens hus har nemlig en ung mann med blå øyne, langt, lyst hår og ring i øre flyttet inn. Pinky som før kalte seg verdens yngste sjørøver er blitt sjømannen Rubens beste venn og medhjelper. I dag er Sunniva, Tante Bassa og Ruben travelt opptatt med å stelle i stand til et overraskelseselskap for Pinky, han har nemlig fødselsdag, men innbiller seg at han har greid å holde det hemmelig for vennene sine. Men dessverre, freden i Kjuttaviga skal ikke vare så lenge. I skyggene lurer det pirater og slue sjørøvere fra alle kanter.I lar Kaptein Sabeltann gå planken. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]] Trivia * I originalene ligger alle husene i ett, men i denne versjonen ligger Tante Bassa og Rubens hus på hver sin side av scenen. * Isteden for å komme langs stranden slik Pinky gjør under starten av Pinkys sang i originalforestillingen kommer han ned hengebruene istedenfor. * Under enkelte forestillinger i 1998 steppet Janne Formoe inn i rollen som Sunniva de forestillingene Helene Bøksle ikke hadde mulighet. * I originalforestillingen hopper Kaptein Sabeltann fra planken som stikker utifra Gorine, men i denne versjonen hopper han fra en planke som sitter fast i scenen. * Gorine er også blitt en ekte båt, i originalene var den en del av scenen. * Mellom akt en og 2 var det et slags lysshow med dansere på scenen. * I akt 2 har Kaptein Sabeltann med seg sjørøverne Langemann, Pysa, Benjamin, og Odin. I originalen var kun Langemann og Pysa med. blir rodd i land. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]] * Etter Bryllupssang og Gi aldri opp blir fremført dukkert det opp flere sabeltenner rundt om i Kjuttaviga og det høres flere kanondrønn, før Jeg kommer alltid tilbake blir fremført. * Når applausen holder på legger Ruben ett teppe over Kaptein Sabeltann, og han forsvinner i røyksky og drønn, og dukker opp på Den Sorte Dame (stand in) og synger videre. Dette ble gjort kun i 1999. Et bannet med et stor dødningskallehode ble også rullet ned etter denne sekvensen. *Under premieren i 1998 gikk to ting galt. Sabeltann mistet parykken når Tante Bassa skulle slå han med feikosten. Og to av tønnene tar nesten fyr, men en snarrådig Linda Tørklep får diskre varslet medspillerne slik at de får avverget tønnebrann. *Forestillingen er den lengste forestillingen som har blitt spilt. Med spilletid på underkant av to timer. *Under prøvene i 1999 holdt Terje på å bli kvalt av oljerøyk, samtidig som det var lekk i robåten som Sunniva, Pelle og Pysa satt i.http://www.vg.no/rampelys/sabeltannsuksess/a/1957390/ Forestillingen i media Sabeltann vil erobre verden Av Fridtjof Nygaard for Dagbladet 6. januar 1998 Kaptein Sabeltann vil erobre verden. I går la piraten ut 48 000 billetter for salg til sommerens Greatest Hits-forestilling i Kristiansand Dyrepark. Årets forestilling danner grunnlaget for en internasjonal satsing på Kaptein Sabeltann. Teateroppsetninger, bok- og musikkutgivelser er realistisk i løpet av 1998, sier piratens støttekontakt, Terje Formoe, til VG. Det er et halvt år til Kaptein Sabeltann den 10. juli seiler inn i Kjuttaviga. Terje Formoe forteller at verdens verste sjørøver i år ser tilbake på sine suksesser: Årets forestilling er nytt materiale kombinert med det mest kjente fra Sabeltanns to første forestillinger som 330 000 nordmenn så, «Skatten i Kjuttaviga» og «Hemmeligheten i Kjuttaviga», sier Formoe Norske barn og voksne får se og høre 1998-versjonen av Sabeltanns største hits, som «Sjørøverne kommer» og «Hiv og hoi». Årets forestilling heter «Kaptein Sabeltann og skatten i Kjuttaviga». Jeg er ikke redd for at folk føler dette er reprise. Publikum spør etter de gamle sangene og eventyrene, og her kommer de i ny og bedre drakt, sier Formoe. I 1999 er det 10-årsjubileum for Kaptein Sabeltann i Norge. Da vil han nok som Kongen, på signingsferd fra Lindesnes til Nordkapp, sier Formoe. Fortsatt Sabeltann-feber Fra VG den 7.juli 1998 Sabeltann-feberen er blitt et av Norges sikreste sommertegn. Foran neste ukes premiere har forestilligen Skatten i Kjuttaviga» solgt 44 000 billetter. Alle de første forestillingene er utsolgt, sier Sabeltann-sjef Terje Formoe til VG. Men det er fortsatt 4000 billetter igjen til de øvrige forestillingene. Så alt håp er ikke ute, påpeker han. Totalt vil «Kaptein Sabeltann» etter denne sommeren være blitt sett av 400 000 mennesker. Alt er i rute til premieren. Nå jobber vi til langt på natt, sier Formoe, som har fått igjen gnisten etter at han i vinter hadde mest lyst til å kle av seg sjørøver-kostymet. For øyeblikket er jeg ute og løper fem dager i uken, og har aldri følt meg i så god form. Nå bare gleder jeg meg til å komme i gang, slår han fast overfor VG. Ny Sabeltann. Billettene er allerede revet bort Av Tor Marin Lien for Agderposten 8. juli 1998 Fredag seiler Kaptein Sabeltann iroen pa Grashavet i Kjuttavtga. Mer enn 45.000 av de 48.000 billettcne er alt revet bort. Vi vil helst unngå ekstraforestillinger intrømmer Sabeltanns alter ego, Terje Formoe. Årsåken til det er at flere av skuespillerne bruker ferien sin på Sabeltann, og da er det tøft å gå nesten rett tilbake til jobben etter å ha underholdt nesten 50.000 publikummere gjennom 21 fulle hus på sen kveldstid. Alle billetter selges med værforbehold - men Sabeltann kommer gjerne med sommerværet. Siste avlysning var 12. juli 1993. - Det jeg selger er fellesopplvelser for barn, foreldre og besteforeldre. Akkurat det er en av de største manglene ved dagens samfunn, mener Terje Formoe. Det er når bestefar sitter med ring i øret og og mor har sjørøvertørkele på hodet at barna virkelig føler at de voksne aksepterer leken. Formoe er på barnas side etter disse fellesstundene. I ni år har Kaptein Sabeltann herjet i tre forskjellige scene-forestillinger i dyreparken. Starten med «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga» fra 1990, «Kaptein Sabeltann og Hemmeligheten i Kjuttaviga» fra 1994, og «Kaptein Sabeltann og Jakten på Den Magiske Diamant» som ble spilt i 1996 og 1997. 400.000 publikummere har sett forestillingene. Pinky og Sunniva - barna i forestillingen har blitt eldre på disse ni årene, også i manus. I år var Sunniva spilt av Terje Formoes datter fra starten, blitt for gammel, mens Morten Usterud fremdeles er med. Årets forestilling som igjen heter «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttviga» er bygd på de to første forestillingene. Stykket spilles i to avdelinger. Jeg føler på en måte at ringen er sluttet. Når vi øver er det omtrent som å skru tiden tilbake til den første tiden med Janne og Morten sier Terje Formoe. I tillegg til at barneskuespillerne begynner å bli gamle bli voksne - Morten Usterud har blitt 22-23 år har en helt ny generasjon barn vokst opp. De har aldri sett Kaptein Sabeltanns første teateropptreden. I første avdeling, der Pinky og Sunniva er små spilles de av Hanne Nyborg Abrahamsen (14) og Fredrik Hognerud Træland (12). Fredrik spilte også i videoen som ble laget i fjorfjor. Begge de to kristiansanderne ble tatt ut etter audition. Mange barn konkurrerte om rollene. I annen avdeling er Pinky og Sunniva eldre. Morten Usterud forsetter altså som Pinky, mens Helene Bøksle (17) fra Mandal datter av den kjente sørlandsvisesangeren Ivar Bøksle spiller Sunniva.Pinky og Sunniva må snakke sørlandsk, det venter barn over hele Norge. Nå barn leker Sabeltann slår de om dialekten, sier Terje Formoe som får brev fra barn (og voksne) hver dag. Årets stykke et introduksjonen til Sabeltanns verden. På mange måter føler jeg meg ferdig med den delen der nå, selv om vi bearbeider og flikker på replikker hver dag. Prosessen fortsetter, men dette er på en måte 98-versjonen sier Terje Formoe. En splitter ny Sabeltannsang er også på plass:«Jeg kommer alltid tilbake» varsler at Terje Formoe ikke er ferdig med Kaptein Sabeltann eller var det omvendt? Det er en enorm jobb å skrive nye stykker. Nå har jeg skrevet tre og sitter igjen med to. Dessuten pløyer Kaptein Sabeltann nye bølger hele tiden, bare tenk på CD-rommen som kom i fjor. Men basisen for Sabeltann er teater, og så kommer TV, bøker, og CD-er i tillegg, sier Formoe, og byr på Kaptein Sabeltann-is i tre varianter fra fryseboksen på kontoret. Neste år har Kaptein Sabeltann 10-årsjubileum. Det blir markert, men foreløpig er ingenting spikret. Kapteinen snakker om signingsferd rundt kysten, slik andre konger har gjor før ham, sier Terje Formoe letter oppgitt. Blir det ny forestilling også, der kapteinen svinger sabelen på nye eventyr? Det svirrer noem oppi hodet mitt. Kanskje jeg trekker meg tilbake på en sydhavssøy i vinter, og ser om det blir noen resultater av det, sier Terje Formoe. Sabeltann-tekno Anmeldelse i Dagbladet av Anette Mürer 12. juli 1998. Terje Formoe: «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga» Produksjon: -Terje Formoe Kristiansand Dyrepark «Jeg kommer alltid tilbake» er hellige Sabeltann-ord for norske unger. Nå herjer «kongen på havet» igjen i furujungelen etter leggetid, med mer teknofisert røyk, smell og støy enn noensinne, på jakt etter Grrrusomme Gabrrriel. Neste år er han vel en del av Quart-festivalen. Har sjørøverhelten mistet selvtilliten, eller har han ganske enkelt sett for mange rockevideoer? Årets sabeltannforestilling - som usett er solgt til 45 000 store og små opplevelsessultne turister - er et sammensurium av gammelt og nytt. Ifølge opphavsmannen selv, Terje Formoe, er oppsetningen «oppdatert til 1998-standard». Standard og standard, herr sjørøver! Det som holder her er, og som virkelig har med kvalitet å gjøre, er selve spilleplassen. En ypperlig tilrettelagt scenografi i samspill med naturen rundt, gir med sin velproposjonerte sørlandsidyll all verdens muligheter for dramatiske kontraster, snikende overraskelser i mørket og slagscener i stort format. Eller sagt annerledes: Kaptein Sabeltann på storskjerm i Oslo Spektrum kan aldri bli det samme. Trygt Skjønt etter årets premiere kan man lure på om ikke ambisjonene går i den retning. «Gjenta aldri en suksess» er kloke ord. Man kunne føye til: Resultatet blir i hvert fall ikke bedre ved å ville overgå seg selv. Jo da, Tante Bassa (Linda Tørklep) er på plass, snill og myndig som alltid, Pinky (Morten Usterud) og Sunniva (Helene Bøksle) snill og yndig som før, sjømannen Ruben (framstilt av Svein Haagesen, han er også instruktør) av en eller annen grunn spilt på flatt oschlosk, Langemann (Audun Meling) og publikumsfavorittene Pelle og Pysa, som Ingolf Karinen og Knut Haugmark får maksimalt ut av. Familiært sett er alt trygt og godt. Formoe selv som Kaptein Sabeltann poserer mer enn noensinne og ser ut som en Holberg-parodi fra Nationaltheatrets kostymelager. Forvirrende Men historien om Grusomme Gabriel og sultanens skatt er tynn og forvirrende, dialogen er til gjengjeld ordrik, og sangtekstene svulmer av banaliteter. Unger - også de minste på fang med smokk og sverd - har fortjent et eventyr og bedre håndverk. Snart er det bare stjernehimmelen som funkler uten elektronikk. Skjønt hvem vet, som Pysa sier: «Jeg tror ikke mitt ene øye!» Terningkast 3. Større enn VM-heltene Anmeldelse i VG av Oddleiv Moe 12. juli 1998 KRISTIANSAND (VG) Zidane eller Ronaldo for de med melketenner er Kaptein Sabeltann en større helt. Verdens verste sjørøver tar opp kampen med VM-finalen i kveld mellom Brasil og Frankrike. Det blir proppfullt på Stade de France, men det blir det også i Kjuttaviga. Når Rivaldo eller Petit løper æresrunden for en milliard TV-seere, er det revnende likegyldig for de unge «sabeltenner» i dyreparken i Kristiansand. Strengt tatt burde de sovet sin søteste søvn i sine sabeltann-pyjamaser (198 kroner), men de sitter forventningsfulle med øyne store som pannekaker i sine sabeltann-joggedresser (249 kroner) og ser på sin sabeltann-klokke (149 kroner) at den lange viseren skal komme helt til toppen. For klokken 23.00 er dramaet i gang utenfor vertshuset hos Tante Bassa. Pinky, verdens yngste sjørøver, kommer dansende inn i nattemørket. Nåde den som da spør hvordan utfallet ble på Stade de France. «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga» er blitt 90-årenes barneklassiker. Terje Formoe fant modellen i Fredrikstad, der han vokste opp. «Kaptein Sabeltann» var gatas skrekk. Det var en gutt som var høyere enn alle de andre guttene i gata som terroriserte. Men så kom en gutt fra nabolaget som var enda høyere enn «Fredrikstads sabeltann» og la ham i bakken. 400 000 mennesker har i løpet av ni år gått gjennom ild og vann for å se kongen på de syv hav. 48 000 har i år presset seg inn i amfibiet i Kjuttaviga før «Den Sorte Dame» seiler av gårde for siste gang 30. juli. 20 000 mennesker så «Flaggermusen» på Den Norske Opera! Og i Kjuttaviga sitter du ikke i romtemperatur i skinnstoler . . Jeg satt på trebenkene i boblejakke på premieren fredag kveld. Temperaturen var snaue 13 grader. Rundt meg satt 2300 andre. Ungene i sabeltann-klær, og de er ikke produsert for Børge Ouslands tokt til Sydpolen. Men ikke en eneste en klaget på temperaturen. Dette er så spennende at de kunne sittet netto kun i sabeltann-hatt (75 kroner). Og i halvannen time er ungene i sin egen sabeltann-verden. De kan replikkene og gir høylytt uttrykk for å hjelpe «Røde Ruben» når han skal gå åtte skritt for å finne skatten som ligger mellom steinene. Når Sabeltann og Ruben har sitt kraftige oppgjør, ble det så intenst at en liten krabat styrtet mot kamphanene for å hjelpe Ruben For noen blir det i tøffeste laget. Det kommer både tårer og gråt. Da Grusomme Gabriel steg opp av vannet med lysende øyne, tror jeg nattesøvnen røk på de yngste. Dette var nifse greier, og uten tvil mer spennende enn en VM-finale mellom Brasil og Frankrike. «Kaptein Sabeltann» vil leve, også uten Terje Formoe i hovedrollen. Han kan ikke se seg selv som Sabeltann i så altfor mange år fremover. Dessuten angrer jeg på at jeg skrev inn i stykket at Kaptein Sabeltann måtte gå planken, og hoppe i havet. Det forstår jeg. Temperaturen i Kjuttaviga kan ikke være så mange gradene opp på tosifret. Fra prinsessesøvn til skattejakt Anmeldelse av i Agderposten av Nina Blomkvist Fjermeros 13. juli 1998 Det har vært det hotteste samtaleemnet i barnehagen. Hele uka har Benedikte (4) gledet seg til å bli med Kaptein Sabeltann pa skattejakt i Kjuttaviga. Men akkurat nå vil hun bare sove. Bendikte? Husker du at mamma skulle vekke deg? - Grynt.... Kjenner du en mann som heter Kaptein Sabeltann prøver Bendiktes mamma, Ingunn Berntsen Abrahamsen igjen. Men det lille trøtte bustehodet på puta har mest lyst til å sove og blåse lang marsj i Terje Formoe som skal på premiere-skattejakt med sjørøverparykk om bare tre timer. Det er fredag. Klokken er ni om kvelden og Bendikte har sovet i hele tre timer for å lade opp til det som har vært det heteste samtaleemnet i Mosby barnehage denne uka;nemlig sjørøveren, og skatten i Kjuttaviga. 2559 mennesker får plass på den store amfien i Kristiansand Dyrepark. Men Benedikte, men som etter en stor diskusjon stiller i en rosa finkjole (i størrelse 2år!), som mamma trodde hun hadde pakket vekk, har fått sjefsplass og sitter på andre rad. Å, det var en stor sang sier Bendikte og sikter til musikken som ruller og går under den skyfrie kveldshimmelen og varmer opp stemningen bland spente sjørøverkledde barn og foreldre. Men så! En rå latter skurrer hest over høyttalerannlegget. Det er Kaptein Sabeltann som er på jakt etter Grusomme Gabriels fantastiske skatt. Men det første Bendikte ser på scenen er Tante Bassa og vesle Sunniva. Så dukker sjømannen Ruben opp, og da har hun fått hilse på alle de snille karakterene. En svært velregissert åpnings åpningsscene, med dans, fengende rytmer, flotte kostymer og glimrende lyssetting feier over scenen som strekker seg hele amfien. Skuespillerne utnytter plassen godt, hele publikum blir trukket med inn i showet. Årets Kaptein Sabeltann består av to deler. Den første en oppsummering av den første opprinnelige oppsettningen. Historien om Ruben og Sunniva som finner Grusomme Gabriels skattekart som leder dem til den store skatten i Kjuttaviga. Om unge Pinky som er en del av mannskapet til den skumle Kaptein Sabeltann som etterhvert lurer kapteinen sin sammen med Tante Bassa, Ruben og Sunniva. I likhet med tidligere oppsettninger spilles Bassa av Linda Tørklep, og Ruben av Svein Haagensen. Nytt i år er at Hanne Nyborg Abrahamsen har tatt over rollen som Sunniva for Janne Formoe, og Pinky spilles av Fredrik Hognerud Træland i andre del. Fredrik Hognerud Træland og Abrahamsen gjør en flott premiereforestilling. Det er spennende, det er morsomt og fullt av overraskelser. Det smeller i krutt og blinker i lys. Det er god regi. Men det ingen har kontroll over skjer også; Terje Formoe mister parykken når Tante Bassa slår ham med kosteskaftet, og Svein Haagensen kaster fakkelen mellom to tønner, istedet for det lille vannbassenget. Tønnene holder på å ta fyr og Linda Tørklep prøver diskre og varsle medspillere. Det går bra. Første del er over. Kaptein Sabeltann går med lut rygg, med uforettet sak og kritthvit skalle tilbake til jolla som skal ta ham til sjørøverskuta. Kan vi gå hjem nå? Spør Bendikte, når forestillingens del to har holdt på i femten minutter, akkompangert av sutrete barn og mumlende foreldre. Alt som skal forklares, og nye roller som blir presentert tar litt for lang tid for småtrollene når klokken nærmer seg tolv om natten. Den første som inntar scenen er Langemann, kompis med Sabeltann, men en som lurer alle. Sunniva og Pinky har blitt 18 år og spilles av Helene Bøksle og Morten Usterud. Kan vi ikke bare gå med en gang? Lurer Bendikte. Mamma foreslår at hun kan sove litt på fanget. En god ide, men plutselig skjer det noe. En sjørøverskute i storformat seiler stille inn bak brygga. Det smeller og blinker, etterhvert får Bendikte øye på sjørøveren over alle sjørøvere som sitter med fakkel i hånda og myser mot land. Nå begynner ting å skje.... Og Kaptein Sabeltann, han er redd for spøkelser.... Er du redd for spøkelser, Bendikte spør mamma'n hennes. Nei. Hva er det du er redd for da? Hvis Kaptein Sabeltann er på ordentlig. Og hvis han skyter på ordentlig, svarer Bendikte. Trøtthetsfølelsen, og øynene er spillåpne. Et grønt monster kommer opp av vannet. Et ekkelt grønt monster, med forvrengt ansikt. Det er Grusomme Gabriel gjenferd som pakkes inn i tykk røyk som legger seg som et teppe over scenen, mens hulkende barnegråt stilner bakover i raden. Det ble i det skumleste laget for det minste. Jeg hadde aldri tatt med meg et barn som er yngre enn fire på dette, sier Ingunn Berntsen Abrahamsen som har latt minsetmann bli hjemme med pappa. For det første skjønner de ikke så mye av historien. For det andre syntes jeg monsteret ble for rått, sier hun og erter Bendikte litt, for hun kvakk litt til hun også. Avsluttningscenen er spektakulær. Lyskasteren markerer Kaptein Sabeltann. Først helt til broen på høyre side av scenen, sekunder senere på venstre side. Før publikum får summet seg står hovedpersonen midt på scenen og synger «Hiv o' hoi, snart er skatten vår!», så det runger i hele Kjuttaviga. Bendikte er storfornøyd. Det gøyeste var når han skjøt, og det smalt og sånn, sier fireåringen og tasser ut av parken med altfor sto Kaptein Sabeltann-caps over den lyse luggen. Ganske harry spør du meg, ler Ingunn som syntes forestillingen var kjempegøy, akkurat som dattera. og vesle Sunniva. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen|188x188px]] Medvirkende * Terje Formoe som Kaptein Sabeltann * Svein Haagensen som Sjømannen Ruben * Linda Tørklep som Tante Bassa * Hanne Nyborg Abrahamsen som Vesle Sunniva * Fredrik Hognerud Træland som Unge Pinky * Audun Meling som Langemann * . Foto: Dagbladet|150x150px]]Ingolf Karinen som Pelle Pirat * Knut Haugmark som Pysa Pirat * Geir-Atle Johnsen som Odin * Tor Sigbjørnsen som Benjamin Produksjonen * Instruktør - Svein Haagensen * Koreograf - Helen Vikstvedt * Musikalsk arrangør - Alf Emil Eik * Dramatisk musikk - Alf Emil Eik * Kostymesjef - Katarina Grasmo * Kostymeassistent - Lise Flugstad, Kristin Skiftun (kun i 1999) * Skuespillerassistent - Janne Formoe (kun i 1998) * Lyd - Lech Janowski * Spesielle lydeffekter - Alf Emil Eik * Lys/spesialeffeker - Espen Solum * Lysassistent - Tor Støve, Tommy Bøhn * Scenemester - Per Erik Strøm * Scenearbeidere - Øystein Rian, Frode Kjetså tryllet bort Kaptein Sabeltann. Foto: Nicolai Prebensen]] Referanser Eksterne lenker *Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga (film) Wikipedia *Kaptein Sabeltann og Hemmeligheten i Kjuttaviga Wikipedia *Medvirkende i Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga Souvenirprogram Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga *Medvirkende i Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga Souvenirprogram Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga Category:Forestillinger